the abyss of madness aka the breaking of blaze scythe
by blaze scythe
Summary: blaze scythe the real god of death but there is more to him that meets the eye will the world be destroyed or will this antihero be pulled from the depth of darkness... im blaze scythe ruler of a destroyed kingdom i was human now have powers beyond whatever i thought possible but at the cost of my humanity i'm always surrounded by death but will it be to much and lead to genocide
1. Chapter 1

The abyss of madness aka the breaking of blaze scythe

A/N first im not a brony second the closest I have come to watching the actual show

is gore filled tumbler videos and post So anyway blaze scythe is my oc originally made for one of my friend's anime book well I created him and he went into one of my friends anime books here's his description. Blaze scythe [human] age 21 weight 200 pounds height 7'8" ft personality dark moody mysterious quick tempered physical appearance black spiked spikes ranging from 1-3 inches eye color red pale skin expressionless face wears black t-shirt black ripped pants moderately muscular six pack slightly thick arms long skinny legs etc. has the sword named the holy night at his side and wears a crystallized bloody tear drop necklace to represent his pain and sorrow powers controls darkness and has god forms to be [described later] and is immortal [if you what and how a philosophers stone is made then you know how hes immortal and stopped aging at 21] and now the sad story of how this oc at the age of six lost his kingdom just because of some sticks but first blaze scythe from birth into the royal family his original name addin rife [I sort of got lazy and used another character I came up with my friends anime books] from birth he could walk he trained and trained even only being a few weeks old because the kings were decided by a compition a fight whatever you want to call it blaze just had one focus to win it it's was held every ten years and blaze was born four years after his dad one at the final entering age of 18 so he had some time to make up the king however could fight and he would fight this one just like the last his son or not he would not go easy on him or anyone else for that matter. But through his training he did make two friends one the bishops son he would be advisor of blaze his family bound to the rifes through there family being saved by the rifes leader of the family and that was the best solution and amber the daughter of general of the army and addin arranged wife [because of how hard blaze was training no matter if he win or not] and all three were the best of friends they did normal kid stuff for that kingdom they killed apposing countries armies with bows they all were lethal with there shots if hit it would either be a kill or a mortal wound blaze always being nice at that young age aimed for in-between there eyes and would not hit someone when they weren't looking [fast forward age 6] a few days before the tournament his dad walks up and gives addin the family sword to blaze through the enemies and a suit so dark and black it was said to be made from darkness its self with a big red ruby in the center few days later [im getting bored so lets fat forward speech blah blah by you entering blah may cause death blah blah blah blah it start boring another boring whoa wait pause if I could draw there would be a link to a page where addin back kick some ones head in while chopping some dude in two and boring boring monologue boring something snaps in him a different dude kills his dad sending a sharp stick his heart and addin snaps and this is where goes from addin to blaze the boy who killed his dad through sheer luck laughs and says addin you should give up now and I might go easy on you.

Blaze says that's not my NAME ANY LONGER FROM THIS POINT ON I WILL BE KNOW THROUGH OUT THIS LAND AS BLAZE SCYTHE. YOU BASTARD I WILL BASH YOUR SKULL IN SO HARD YOULL SHIT YOUR BRAIN [eww is what some viewers say and some others laugh because the guy standing be for him is twice as big] guy says bhahaha you and what army blaze scythe says THIS ONE . And with a raise of one hand multiple shadow like versions of him self materialize and blah blah the kingdom crowns the prince and he became the most ruthless antihero [not evil there god in there own way] and by the end of the week his wife dead his advisor death by arrow through throats and blaze still alive flees but with another entity in his mind so right now hes sort of addin/blaze Blaze say in addins mind addin I understand your feeling but stop crying. Addin with tears pouring down his face says who said that trying to sound as tough as he could despite crying and blaze replies I am your protecter let me take over and you can make a world in your mind where you feel no pain but only happiness. Addin ask why do you do this? Blaze says because im your protecter . Addin being tired bleeding weak and dying says o-o-ok and a light in his mind and addin is locked away in place with no pain no sorrow just his kingdom and everyone's there he could leave at anytime but why would he 15 years later blaze struck a deal with a wizard and he all the souls accumulated from where blaze had killed went into a gem that was placed in a fire and shaped [oh yeah before I forget do not steal my character it took me 2 years to make to you I quote my character "YOU BASTARD I WILL BASH YOUR SKULL IN SO HARD YOULL SHIT YOUR BRAIN" thank you this has been for your health brought to you by steal my stuff and I break your legs Hahahahahaha I couldn't resist but I am for real oh yeah my first and only disclaimer I do not own nor will I ever own the trademark items and shows I do however own my ocs] into a tear drop and with it put on addin disappears into the gem a soul wandering down a cold dark path for eternity -

Sitting around blaze in the current universe where the ponies reside and that's how I ended up here and lost the greatest things in life [description time] blaze scythe [pony -alicorn] height 7ft weight 245 wing span 8ft wings ash gray can perform the technique know as piercing darkness which is infinitely strong than the sonic rainboom but uses more energy and causes every ten feet in its link a sonic boom circle black like the user actually broke through the darkness horn 12inches not for sexual use it will cause the person touching it to get seriously kicked in the face bones stronger and allows blaze to haul things 4 times his weight with ease cutie mark [do not tell him that's what its called or were all in danger] two crossed scythes it means death necklace fused with chest and for later episodes a 10 inch dick just so I don't have to repeat myself or say when most people actually are paying attention hair round spiked red hairs going down his back to the shoulder blades a scar down his left cheek and black pupils in his eyes

All the ponies surrounding him expect for one yellow one who took occupancies under the a near by couch all where silent until the one with a rainbow mane said that was so awesome I mean it had everything well almost it didn't have me I wish I had a back story like that I mean having one like that one instantly makes you 20 no 40% cooler. Everyone face that could be seen expect for blazes emotionless face and fluttershy under the couch instantly went wtf face

End notes to first chapter

Ok review and/or comment and yeah if this was only one chapter that would be the dude laziest ending ever


	2. Chapter 2

The abyss of madness

a/n ok yeah my little sister learned a important lesson dont fuck with blaze scythe . She was only got unstuck from her bed a few mins ago she literally was stuck on her bed since 2am you've got to love super glue oh yeah if you review please add a few more words to convey emotions one word reviews don't show enough to let me know if you hate it your trying to criticize me or you just have a lot of disappointment.

After the ponies met blaze they lefts some of them still trying to process what he had just explained well he saw all but pinkie leave she just sort of disappeared blaze just went to his fridge he recently stocked with fresh food drinks [beer ,soda. Etc] , but blaze being completely absent mindedly forgetting he kept the hard liquors [vodka etc] in his room but blaze picks out of the unorganized fridge and gets a bottle of scotch and not noticing pinkie he chugs the entire bottle.

Blazes pov

I had downed the first bottle and I was going for a second when I heard a noise that sound similar to a ball bouncing I turn and saw a pink pony who was grinning almost ear to ear it was apparent pinkie was still in my house I was about to ask how she had disappeared earlier when with what some random person pony whatever had said explained the first few minutes i was in ponyVille and it was it was pinkie just being pinkie it was most of there answer for what she did as I start coming out of my trance immediately ducked because my large collection of swords pinkie accidentally knocked over were heading straight for my head. I might be immortal but being stabbed through the brain hurts like a motherfucker. Pinkie starts talking a mile a minute "hi blaze that was a interesting story I liked it reminds me of fan fiction I remember reading one called cupcakes it had a great plot but it had a terrible twist in it im mean I…" i interrupts " *pinkie" she continued talking about fanfic or something I had stop paying attention. I then yell at her in frustration "PINKIE SHUT UP" she looked down at the ground a tear drops to the floor I had calmed down and see her start to cry and say "look pinkie I don't want to talk but if you had a reason for staying" she looks up at me and responds excitedly "oh yeah I have an invitation for you to welcome you to ponyVille"

I look at the invitation she seems to have pulled out of the thin air the read there's a new pony so you know what that means party time even though he has a cold demeanor but he just another pony now lets all greet him time 8:00 to 12:00 place edge of the everfree forest day TODAY MOTHERBUCKER. I was confused at first by there swear words I was sort of catching on. Pinkie says "Don't worry i got beer for the party"

I respond " I guess I might as well" and with that pinkie trotted away happily. I look at a clock it was 8:30 I decided to take a shower 15mins later I wrap a towel securely around my waist and walk into the hallway as the front creaked open it was rainbow dash and she burst out laughing saying things like that mane me "shut up" rainbow dash responds " sorry but your main was in spikes and now its so straight" i ask " what do you want?" rainbow dash "you me race tomorrow noon be there or be a bitch" blazes reaction was /-0 " What ever"

*15 mins later at the everfree forest*

People ponies whatever were going crazy dancing drinking … snorting cocaine I don't know where they got that from I grab a beer and lean against a tree leading that was part of the forest when twilight leaned against an adjacent tree and what seems like hours but really was just 10mins until twilight speaks up " blaze understand you don't like crowds and would rather be doing almost anything else but at least make it look like your fun and thank pinkie … blaze .." I left but I could still hear her as I walked toward the mass of ponies my dark scowl was met with only gleaming smiles pinkie bounced towards me and thirty minutes later she had just finished introducing me to everybody when dj pon-3 decided to amp up the base even more. Ignored it and leaned against a tree and just relaxed and let everything around me go, and then i hear the disk the dj was making a beat with suddenly stopped and I open my eyes and a mint green was standing in front of me said humans repeatedly and I look down at my hands I had hands again a smirk raced across my face but quickly disappeared as I started reverting back to my pony form. Everyone still in a state of shock did not even move as i move thr6ught the crowd and make my way towards my creepy one story surrounded by trees house.

a/n thanks for reading review to let me know if there something wrong with the stoy and please be descriptive


	3. the difference between blaze and dashie

The difference

So I reread my first chapter and apparently my little sister jacked it up even more than I thought and she is hating on my drawings. I can in fact draw just not realistically and its harder on the computer for me to draw but enough with my petty life problems and I'll see what I can do on the background issue but for now I'll just use a different color for the story but not the author notes. Now read enjoy and give criticism or comment.

still blaze's p.o.v

I was surrounded by dead bodies; human bodies. I was back, but I'm still a pony I don't know how or why but it seems fate if you believed in it was a cruel bitch. No matter what I did everyone seemed to get hurt or began to hate me, but I couldn't careless what people think. My thoughts were interrupted by a shuffling, clanking, and the soft sizzling, crackling of the some of the bodies accompanied with a smell all to familiar mixture of rotten and burning meat with to my surprise something sweet it was not here naturally . Some of them charred some still burning some were left with nothing to burn. The clanking and shuffling was growing louder and louder the closer it got the more pissed off I got. "show yourself' I demanded. Only to be met by a ominous laugh. with haste I drew my fallen kingdom. I was on guard even more than before as my head was filled with the almost unbearable sound … my eyes opened fast my mind following swiftly behind. The clanging was the sound of a hammer banging in a nail into a sign outside my home. Then I heard the shuffling again I peer out my window to my already bad attitude. Some weird pony dressed in a jet black robe with glowing eyes that seemed like they were coming form the back of the robe. I turn away from the window only to see the robed figure standing in my doorway, but to my fortune I found an axe I had taken from a enemy I killed years ago and up until now was just sentimental, but now I actually have a use for it now as the dark robed took the hood off its head as I grabbed the axe, and I threw it luckily just missing because the figure before me was none other than Luna. In a unhappy tone I ask "why the fuck were you watching me sleep." she responded in a monotone voice " thou had…" I interrupt " why are you using old English speak like a intelligent person or pony whatever I would say speak normal or modern but the grammar and contracting almost every fucking word" Luna responds in a less regal but still monotone voice " I talk however I choose too. do not mock me or interrupt me again…" I interrupt again "that doesn't answer my question. so why the fuck where you watching me SLEEP?" I look at the clock and realize its 11:00 and I quickly say "sorry I have somewhere to go and I have to do my morning routine." I left Luna standing in the middle of my bedroom she was confused by what had happen and realizing what I had said, and with a flash of light she was gone, but I had started doing what I usually do every morning In about 40 minutes I had taken a shower ,brushed my teeth, and made breakfast of eggs, bacon, and orange juice, And I stated off flying to the arena, and along the way im almost hit by a gray Pegasus but I do a barrel roll narrowly avoiding the Pegasus, and when I finally reach my destination I land near a crowd and I spot rainbow dash she walks up to me with a very mad face and says "im not racing you your nothing more than a freak the very fact im even wasting my breath talking to you should be more than any complement." I respond very annoyed because of how much of a bitch she's being "no were racing." and I smugly say before she can respond "besides if you are the fastest pony in equestria then you will have nothing to fear and yeah im not a pony if that's what you mean by freak I told you i was human but all of you thought I was insane." rainbow dash retorts " you are insane and a freak no your a changeling but if you want to lose then so be it." I respond "I will not lose and im not some ugly pathetic changeling." we both deiced it would be better to start from ponyVille. So, while we got ready at the new start she explained the only rule was that we had to race to canterlot and back we both quickly change directions towards the city and with a loud bang telling us to start we both swiftly fly towards the sky and in unison dive towards the ground and halfway from our diving positions a release of energy that was built up from our speed was unleashed resulting into two similar rings of energy excluding the fact my ring was from the absence of light while hers was a rainbow we both pull up ,without losing any speed, before hitting the ground she was keeping a stead pace I was increasing my speed exponentially with what seemed limitless energy and I quickly pull ahead and leave her in my dust and every few yard leave a black arc from my speed within a few minutes I reached canterlot and was already turned around ,while rainbow dash was only halfway there, ponies had heard of the race but never would they suspect I was in the lead and I get a little cocky and go all the way around the city just for the hell of it and I've headed towards ponyVille and she still hasn't reached canterlot and im halfway back and the shadows engulfing me from my speed disappear as the world seems to go slower around me excluding the outer parts of my vision seem to go faster and seemed to be coming towards me then get farther away ,and then I see something that would have defied physics but not really because rainbow dash tried to break the only rule of the race so I'm still going and gaining speed until I reached what seemed like light speed I quickly while slowing down hit her aside and keep her from crossing the line but in the process of hitting her it transferred some of my energy to her and sent her all the way towards canterlot ,where she would have been even if she hadn't tried to cheat, I cross the finish line I stop with a loud skid and almost hit twilight who was anticipating to be struck any second but to her surprise I stop inches from her face. As she opens her eyes and lets out a sigh of relief I collapse ,from all the energy I released during the race, and thing start to go black and the last thing I see is all the surrounding ponies rush towards me … im back in the city of ruins all with all the people dead and burning ,but this time I see a small boy I hear a soft noise it sound like he's crying I try place use my hoof to comfort him ,but when I do I fall into a never ending hole of despair but as I fall I see the boys face it looked oddly familiar but then I notice he was crying blood with a big smile with glowing white eyes he opens his mouth to swallow me… I wake up this time in a cold sweat ,and I see a crying rainbow dash to the side of the hospital bed I was in. then I see her sides bandage from when I hit her I assumed she had some fractured ribs from the way just her rib cage was bandage and I say weakly still not fully recovered from the immense energy I spent during the race " sorry" her head jerks up tears still streaming down her face with a tone of relief and happiness "your ok im sorry I should never called you a freak or tried to cheat and thanks if you had kept going without slowing down I would have lost twilight and a potential friend and no one thought you would wake up you've been in coma for a month." I then jokingly and weakly say "you sure im just a potential friend admit you love me you love the fact im not really a pony and you love how no matter what you try to do you do you cant get me." she responds with a serious tone and blushing from what I said " I don't love you but I feel responsible for putting you in a coma." she quickly realized I was joking and decides to make fun of me, jokingly she responds with a hint of fake lust " oh how did you know and my side hurts a lot give me a kiss to make it better." I fully aware that she was joking and I see the pinkie, twilight, and applejack enter the room and I say still joking blushing because they heard her say that " not in front of the others." she was confused by what I said and turned around and to her dismay she see the others who I referred to her says under her breath so that only I can hear " lets prank them just keep saying fake lover shit." I respond so only she knew what I actually meant "ok… well this is a bit awkward." their response was to scratch the back their heads and a few "uh" and "ums" and then a final "we'll just be going" when they finally left rainbow dash and I burst out laughing we both say at the same time "this will be funny as hell." we both say in unison again " stop saying what I am while im saying it. Stop that's creepy."

Ok so that's my third chapter and for any suggestions on the background leave a comment.

I need to get a new laptop my keyboards jacked up if I don't notice any numbers were letter should go now you know why . Comment review if you like it fav it or follow it. Thanks for f6r reading now you can go back to the soul and dream crushing reality of the real world.


	4. deaths nots new

The beginning of the spiral

a/n… nothing just read and enjoy.

Who the fucks pov do you think it is? Its motherfucking blaze scythe's

Its been two months since rainbow dash and I started this prank and rainbow dash sort of moved in about a week ago , and a month ago I finished adding on to my house the basement and attic are complete. My gem the one fused to my chest the one that gives me my immortality has a "menstrual cycle" and to put it simple for a few day every month im rendered mortal as in I could die even though I don't age. Ok so do you understand I ask in my head. a dark figure in my head just giggled and replied "yes, yes I understand man of dead…" Interrupt speaking out loud not remembering I was in the middle of ponyVille "shut up shut up SHUT UP never call me that again you sniveling, pathetic piece of scum." everypony got silent and stared at me as I start to laugh insanely as the curse fades for a few moments and I revert back to my human form with a sadistic smile I and laugh while I say "what wrong don't you all want to die." with that a panic ensues after the shock wore off. I laugh as I unsheathe my sword and with a swing motion I let the sword spin towards a cowering purple specks head… a splash wakes me up. these nightmares are becoming more and more vivid. I wipe a few beads of sweat from my head only for it become sticky I look at my hooves they are covered in blood with that I turn around and there is to my horror a dead mutilated beyond recognition. I don't panic though without a second though I throw the body and all the pieces into a open furnace with a bit of kerosene to ensure it would burn I leave the room ,but not before the poor pony's wallet. The pony I killed was just some random pony named Joe danin. with that I head towards my living room to be greeted by rainbow dash, twilight , and princess celestia. Rainbow dash walks up to me hugs me and kisses my cheek. I ask " why is celestia here?". to which celestia responds "I am here to thank you for terminating the changeling who killed the ambassador." how much did I drink last night. Only now did I realize the blood that stained my hooves well I can't really say blood it was just some weird black and green slime. I say in my usual monotone voice " I'm going to go take a shower." rainbow dash still going along with the prank ask jokingly "can I join." both celestia and twilights mouths hanged open in shock. I just looked at her coldly and said with a hint of irritation in the tone of my voice "no we've had the discussion on boundaries." rainbow dash is trying to use the pitiful eyes only to be met with a icy stare. She responds while crossing her arms and looking the other way "fine." while I was washing the liquids that covered me away I heard loud shouting and arguing. With a towel securely around my waste I exit the bathroom. I see ,to my surprise, rainbow dash has twilight pinned down ,and celestia has a butcher knife to her throat. Out of rage I toss five shuriken ,I am not a very trusting type and have many hidden weapons hidden on myself, I hit rainbow dash and celestia in the throat with them twilight was going to ask a question when the two beings disappeared. As four more strange figures descend from the ceiling. I kick the nearest one through a nearby table splitting the table I rip off one of the legs from said table and I send it through the downed enemy's skull while two enemies try to tackle me from opposite sides to which I take a step back and let them hit each other while I send one my hands through one of their backs and I pull out its heart and I take the other one and shove its comrade's heart down it throat and as I do I say "happy valentines day bitch." I absent mindedly forgot about the last one as it seizes it chances and takes it takes a knife and holds it to my throat and whisper in my ear "surprise." I seize up as I realize I fucked up, But the figure removed the hood and dropped the knife and hugged me it was rainbow dash. then I noticed the two enemies I had killed were just manikins I pissed off head to the attic but not before I flicked her off, but the voices followed no matter what I do or say they'll always follow me I delude myself with power but its trying to control me.

a/n review and all that stuff if you want … no one actually reads this


End file.
